1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors modulate and transmit data on light beams. To ensure transmission quality, the intensity and stability of the light beams should be sufficient. However, it is difficult or inconvenient to determine if the intensity and stability is satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.